What happened to my older sister?
by Storm Low
Summary: If Tris had a younger sister called Elizabeth and I suck at summaries so yeah, just read it and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first Divergent fanfic so some constructive criticism would be appreciated. This story was written with the help of Its-Rizzles-Bitch. She actually gave me the idea to write this story and helped write the Aptitude test part.**_

**_Disclaimer: As you could probably tell I don't own Divergent. I also don't own League of legends (I used some names from that), Doctor Who (Where I got Jones from), and I also don't own any other hidden refrences that me and my friends didn't pick up on.  
_**

* * *

_Elizabeth P.O.V_

It's today, today I get to find out where I should belong, but I won't follow their advice because I want be just like her, one of the most famous girl dauntless, my sister Beatrice Prior. I was too busy thinking about what dauntless initiation would be like to realise we had arrived at school and it wasn't until my best friend Mikaela literally pulled me off the bus. When we started getting our books and stuff we needed, I saw out of the corner of my eye the dauntless jump off the train just like they do everyday and it gives me a thrill of excitement.

The first part of the day passed uneventfully (even though one person fainted during biology). At 12pm all of us go down to the cafeteria with excitement because it was only a few minutes till our aptitude tests, and since our siblings aren't allowed to tell us what is in the simulation we are all extremely nervous. We they do 5 tests at a time in alphabetical order by last name and since my name is Prior it takes a couple of hours to get to me and I get more nervous every second. By the time I hear my name it is 3pm, I'm pretty sure my heart is beating 2 times faster than it should be while I walk towards the corridor where the test will begin. I get called in to a room by a woman named Tori who smiles at me and ask's me to sit in the chair in the dead centre of the room. I am lost in a train of thought when Tori asks me "You don't happen to be Tr-Beatrice Prior's sister do you?", I am too nervous to speak so I just nod, when she smiles I am slightly confused but don't speak up. After a minute or two Tori starts attaching things to my head, "what are you doing?" I ask her. She smiles at me and responds "I'm attaching these to your head so I can see what you chose in the test." Then she hands me a vile of a grey liquid and says "once you drink this your test will begin. Are you ready?" I don't reply I just drink it, I feel the serum take effect almost immediately and my eyelids feel heavy, I close them just for a second but when I open them again I am in the large school canteen but it only has two people in it, one large man standing in the middle a couple of feet away from me and a young girl sitting at the end of the room crying, I attempt to go over to her but the man stops me and pulls out a gun. I look at it startled for a few seconds before I comprehend what is happening and instincts I didn't know I had take over I bring my fist up and punch him in the throat and knee him in the gut, he double over in pain and I bring my elbow down onto his neck disabling him for long enough to grab his gun and point it at him, I go over to the girl but before I can get to her I am in another room this one is long and narrow with one door at the end, I open the door and look inside, this one has yet another to people in it a muscular man with a knife and a girl about 10 lying on the curled up on the ground "No! don't hurt her" I yell out "get out" I yell at the girl who I push behind me, I see my hand shaking but I still stand in front of the girl "take me but let her go instead" the man strides forward and lifts the knife. I wake up in another room which reminded me of one of Amity's hospital's filled with injured patients most bleeding "Help us, Please help" I remember a lesson I took that said to put pressure on the wound and wrap it tightly, I look around and find some bandages and antiseptic which I use as I go around washing out and tightly bandaging the injured patients. I close my eyes once more and wake up back in the testing room and at the concerned face of Tori, "You are so lucky I am taking your test, your results were inconclusive, the way you acted in the school suggests Dauntless, but how you acted with the girl showed Abnegation and in the hospital Erudite, I suggest you think through which one you chose carefully and trust no one, they call this Divergent, people will kill you for this, Divergent means they can't control you that you don't fit into their mould and that scares them, be careful be very careful and trust no one!, I am putting your results as Abnegation but make your choice wisely, now go straight home and think about it", I rush straight home maintaining as much calm as possible, I know what I am going to pick I have known since the choosing ceremony last year, Dauntless, like my sister.

The next day

I'm standing with the rest of Abnegation who are all staring at Jeanine Matthews (leader of Erudite). While she is giving her speech about how the future belongs to those who know where they belong I look for my parents, my brother and my sister but sadly I only see my parents (which I find strange because this year the ceremony is in Erudite). "… so without any further ado, let the Choosing ceremony begin." announces Jeanine as Anivia Zagreb goes up to the stage. She cuts the palm of her hand and holds it over a bowl filled with grey stone that tell everyone she will be going to Abnegation. Since we are going in reverse alphabetical order it only takes a couple of minutes to get to me. When I get called, I walk confidently up onto the stage, when I cut my hand I don't feel anything because adrenaline is pulsing through me, I know I have already made my choice but I am nervous that I'll disappoint my parents, I stand at the end of the bowl and close my eyes and raise my hand over the burning coals. When I hear the coals hiss I open my eyes and go stand in front of the Dauntless section. When I face the centre of the room again I look over at my parents expecting them to look disappointed because all of their children have chosen to leave Abnegation but instead the look proud and I'm not quite sure why. After another 30 min of choosing. another 19 people have joined Dauntless (one of the biggest in a few years), 10 Dauntless born, 1 more from Abnegation, 4 Candor, 3 Erudite and 1 from Amity (who surprised everyone).

After Jeanine's last speech about wishing all the initiates good luck and blah blah blah…. (I didn't listen to the rest) , we got dismissed faction by faction as not to cause injury as it has other years, and it made sense to let Dauntless go first as they run - no, we, go trundling down the stairs and sprint towards the train line. I was pretty confident on how to get onto the train because I had watched them do it so many times after school. I can hear it coming and I brace myself, we start sprinting, we are sprinting, sprinting faster, the train is now 5 meters away, we're jumping and I'm safely on the train. I turn around and see the Amity girl struggling slightly to get on the train I reach out my hand to her and when she jumps I pull her in. "Thank you so much. I'm Stephanie Jones."

"Elizabeth Prior. And no worries I couldn't let the first ever Amity transfer not be given a chance." We both smile slightly. After 10 minutes pass one of the older dauntless announces that we are almost at HQ and we should get ready to dismount. We all stand up and after 5 min we see a rooftop where we guess we get off. "Jump off in 3…2…1…GO." It is a rush to get off in time but everyone makes it. On the rooftop there are 3 Dauntless members standing on the edge, once we are all looking at them the oldest steps forward and says "Hello initiates. My name is Aron good to see you all made it on and off the train safely. To let you know your training starts as soon as you jump down there" Aron says as he points behind him where the building ends. No one steps up not even the Dauntless born, then out of the blue Stephanie steps forward on to the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This is my first Divergent fanfic so some constructive criticism would be appreciated. This story was written with the help of Its-Rizzles-Bitch so please if you watch Rizzoli and _****Isles read her stories.**

**_Disclaimer: As you could probably tell I don't own Divergent. I also don't own League of legends (I used some names from that), Doctor Who (Where I got Jones from), and I also don't own any other hidden refrences that me and my friends didn't pick up on._**

* * *

TRIS P.O.V

I'm sitting in the cafeteria talking to Tobais, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke and Marlene, I am very nervous because today is choosing ceremony and my sister, Elizabeth, will be choosing. I am mostly sure she will be divergent like me, so I want her to stay in Abnegation but I know she won't. "… Tris what's wrong?" Christina asks me, I can tell by the look on her face I was looking pretty shaken, I haven't told anyone about Elizabeth before, not even Toby so I just say simply "I'm nervous about the new initiates" and Christina agrees with me "I have had word that this year that there is 1 Amity transfer" we all gasp in surprise but before anyone can say anymore Christina jumps up and yells "Damnit! Tobias we have to go now to meet the initiates at the pit. See you later guys." She quickly waves goodbye then she and Tobias run off. Once they are gone I say to Will we better go clear out the training room before the initiates get here, we say good bye and leave Uriah, Zeke and Marlene to talk about getting a tattoo. This year Christina and I are training the transfers while Will and Tobias train Dauntless born. When Will and I get to the training room there is about 10 drunk Dauntless standing by the targets trying to throw knifes, but failing miserably, after a while we managed to tell them that there was free booze at the canteen but it was for a limited time only. Not long after tidying up their mess Will and I have a bet that I can do one handed hand-springs while shooting every target with one of the pistol paint guns. I manage to get 10/11 targets, I missed the first one because I had never tried back handspring with a gun. For missing the first one I owe Will one tattoo. I am trying again and laughing as the new initiates come in. After I regain my breath I say "Right listen up initiates I am helping Christina here with transfers we will be taking you for the next two weeks my name is Six, Dauntless-borns should know me as I was the top initate class last year," I see a few dauntless born nod and I look over at Toby and my hard facade cracks briefly as I smile but it is up again by the time a snarky candor opens his mouth "how can you be qualified to teach us if you only came last year" I take a step forward and look down on the candor boy. The dauntless-born take a step back and so do a few of the initiates, good my reputation precedes me, "how am I qualified" I raise one eyebrow " well let me show you" and I raise my lips in a feral smile, I take a step back and straighten up "sweetie do you mind helping me" I smirk at Tobias and he comes over to stand beside me " 4, can help me give a demonstration on how I was the top initiate and how I can train you, me and 4 here do this a lot so we are equally versed in each others fighting styles." We smile at each other and promptly begin fighting. After a few minutes I get in a good jab and get Tobias to the floor. I offer up my hand to pull him up and give him a soft kiss on his lips before turning back to the initiates, "right any more questions?" I say with a raised eyebrow, most of the initates shake there head quickly and I notice I have scared most of them, I smirk, "right then 4, I will see you later, its your turn to make dinner" I say and send them on there way, Once they are gone I take a look around the room to see who we have I see we have 4 Candor, 3 Erudite, 1 Amity and 2 Abnegation at first my eyes skim past them but then I jump back to the Abnegation Alexander a boy from the class below me looking at me in awe and then a girl that makes me gasp, Elizabeth is standing there looking at me in shock, we look at each other for a moment before I snap back to attention and turn back to the confident brave Dauntless girl.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter is so short I will try to make them slightly longer**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey. This will be the last chapter for a while because I originally wrote all of this in one big thing, also another reason why is all of my sport have started back so I will be busy for a while.**_

**_This is my first Divergent fanfic so some constructive criticism would be appreciated. This story was written with the help of Its-Rizzles-Bitch so please if you watch Rizzoli and _****Isles read her stories.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise here eg. Doctor Who, League of legends ect. ect.  
_**

**_Let the story commence._**

* * *

Elizabeth P.O.V

Stephanie is standing on the edge of the building with everyone looking doubtful but she looks determined. Before she jumps Stephanie takes off her baggy orange jumper and throws it behind like she is leaving her old faction behind altogether. Everyone thought that she would jump off facing forward but instead she faces us, gives us a quick salute and falls backwards. is what is running through my head and most likely everyone else's. I decided that since Stephanie went first I can definitely go second, fortunately I had lost my Abnegation sweater on the train and I am glad cause then I don't look like a copycat of Stephanie. I step forward on to the ledge and just simply step off the edge, when I see where I am going to be landing I twist my body so I land on my back and don't hurt myself because where I land is just a big net. I am right it is a lot more comfier landing on my back then it would be on my front.

When I sit up a girl with short black hair helps me off the net, "What's your name? Choose carefully. You can be remade here." I think carefully for a few seconds if I should change my name but I decide against it. "Elizabeth." I say with confidence, once I have said this the girl turns around and yells "Second jumper Elizabeth." then she turns to face me again and says "Welcome to Dauntless, Elizabeth." A man takes me over to where Stephanie is, when we see each other we high-five each other for being the first two jumpers. Once everyone has jumped the man who led me over to Stephanie faces us and says "Welcome to Dauntless initiates, I'm Four and this is Christina" he gestures to the girl that helped me off the net "we will two of your trainers for the two weeks of initiation. We will quickly show you around, sorry Dauntless born this will be boring, then you have to meet your other trainers." Four continues. As Christina and Four show us around the compound I just realise how much I like the place it looks amazing.

We eventually make it to the training room and I spot my sister with another boy, who I guess is our other trainer. Once we get in my sister says "Right listen up initiates I am helping Christina here with transfers we will be taking you for the next two weeks my name is Six, Dauntless-borns should know me as I was the top initate last year," as I look around I see a few dauntless born nod in Beatrice They smile at each other and promptly begin fighting. After a few minutes Beatrise get in a good jab and get 4 to the floor. She offer up my hand to pull him up and give him a soft kiss on his lips before turning back to the initiates, She say with a raised eyebrow, most of the initates shake there head quickly. Tris turns to 4 and mutters something indistinct, then she turns back and send them on there way, Once they are gone she take a look around the room to see who they have. When she spots me she looks at me in shock then snaps out of it and back into strict trainer mode.

TRIS P.O.V

"Welcome to Dauntless Initiates. I believe 4 has already told you what we will be doing during the two weeks of initiation, but could all of you sweethearts please get in to a line" They scramble quickly into a line, then I crouch down in front of a girl obviously from Erudite and said "now sweetie what's your name?" "L.. Lu..Lucia, Er.. Erudite." she replies nervously. As we go down the line I find out we have Lucia, James and Amy from Erudite, Samantha, Tom, Irene and Bob from Candor, Elizabeth and Alexander from Abnegation and Stephanie from Amity. After I have memorised all the names I go stand back in the centre of the room and see that the Candor boy, who questioned me before (Tom I think his name was), has his hand up. "Yes Tom what do you want?" I question while Christina is getting stuff ready," you never answered my question." he says "you only came last year can you do anything but fight with your 'boyfriend'?"

Elizabeth's POV

" Can I do anything other than fight my boyfriend" I look up at Beatrice wondering what she is about to do, "well then kids I think it's story time" her voice is snarky but also strong and confident much more confident than I have ever heard her voice, she referred to her self as Six earlier but that's not her name, new name, new person..., my thoughts are interrupted by Beatrice's voice "When I came here from Abnegation, I couldn't even run a mile," I snort quietly at the truth in that statement and Beatrice's friend shoots me a look "I had long hair, would have gasped at the thought of tattoos and couldn't even hold a gun properly, now look at me I cut my hair because it pissed me off, I have a total of 6 tattoos 4 on my collar bone one on my ankle and one on my wrist" for the first time I took in what Beatrice was wearing she has a tight fitting singlet and very very short shorts I see she has 4 Ravens flying towards her heart, the Roman numeral for 6 on her wrist and on her ankle she has a snake wrapping around her ankle and up her leg she also has black leather ankle boots on, this is a change from the loose gray clothes I am wearing and she once wore, I tune back in to Beatrice "I was scared of guns and knives so why don't you watch me and Christina demonstrate", her friend - Christina smirked and grabbed a gun from behind her chucking it to Beatrice, in unison they load their guns and then perfectly in sync they run up and jump into a handspring next they cartwheel on one hand and they do a double flip in the air before landing and both hitting the target bullseye, all of the initates jaws dropped, mine included, they high-fived each other and then Christina pointed at the knives and Beatrice went over to grab them picking up 4 " think fast" she yelled before throwing two of the knives at her friend I gasped but Christina calmly reached up and grabbed the knives by the handles Beatrice walked to about 10 meters from the target and threw both her knives in to the center both stuck and her friend did the same. " right now that pretty much sums up what you are doing for the next week provided you caught all of that" Christina said smirking and Beatrice smirked as well, they turned towards each other and talked quietly to each other but apparently Beatrice had forgotten that she taught me to lip read 4 years ago so we could listen to our parents when we shouldn't be so I watch the conversation intently "room and then dinner" was all I got before Beatrice turned around " Stiff, I know what you are doing stop watching me" Stiff, why is she calling me stiff she's my sister for god sake not that she was acting like it, I pout but turn away but a few seconds later Christina yelled out, "right initiates we will take you to your room and you have an hour free time before dinner" they lead us out of the training room and through a maze if corridors with ease. They showed us our room and then left us to sort everything out.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_

_Hey guys I finally updated sorry about the wait it's just that the first 3 chapters were written in one big paragraph. Also I have some news that might change the posting schedule because I am moving to Australia in a couple of weeks but me and my friend who are writing this will still keep in touch but it might just mean a longer period of time before this gets updated. Anyway enough of me rambling enjoy.  
_

_This story was written with the help of 'Its-Rizzles-Bitch' so if you like Rizzoli and Isles please read her story_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.

* * *

**Tris's POV**

I felt kinda bad leaving Elizabeth alone and snapping at her, but the sooner she learns that I am not the same weak girl that left Abnegation a year ago. I am Tris, a strong Dauntless instructor and the sooner that Elizabeth learns that Dauntless aren't kind at first the stronger and better initiate she will become, "Penny for your thoughts" Chris asked softly from my side, I don't respond and she looks at me "Tris your crying please tell me what's wrong" I place my hand on my cheek and feel how damp it is. I hadn't even noticed I was crying, I guess I am more worried about Elizabeth than I realised. Chris grabs my shoulder and stops us walking as she spins me round to face her "Tris, please tell me what's wrong" I take a deep breath, I will drive myself crazy not telling anyone, "That initiate from Abnegation, the girl" I pause but Chris encouraged me on, "She is my sister", realisation flooded her eyes "Oh Tris, why didn't you tell us you have a sister, have you told 4?"

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep her self, the less people who know my family the better, Some people don't like me, and now that she's here, people cant know, and no 4 doesn't know, please don't tell him, I will soon but I haven't yet" I close my eyes as I start to cry some more, " I want to keep her safe Chris" Christina wraps her arms around me and I let myself fully into her embrace "You can protect her, remember you are Tris, the 1st jumper and the best initiate," I pull away "Thank you Chris, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I am glad to have you as a best friend" We smile and I wipe away my tears, "Right I say we go back to 4 who has most definitely burnt my dinner and go to the dining room" Christina laughs in agreement and we head off towards my apartment.

**Elizabeth POV**

After stumbling our way into what one of instructors referred to as the chasm we entered a large hall filled with loud laughing Dauntless but the second we entered it suddenly went silent as the other dauntless looked over us "Newbies, your table is over in the corner," Beatrice called out from her table where she is surrounded by a whole bunch of other particularly scary looking Dauntless friends, including 4, Christina and Will. We make our way over to the furthest away corner and slink into the hard seats, everybody else goes up to get some food, I decide I am not hungry so I wait for Stephanie to come back. I cast my eyes around the room, taking in the full tables, loud noise, dark lighting but most of all the busiest table set right in the middle.

I was staring intently at Beatrice, who wasn't Beatrice, she is Tris here. Beatrice was my older sister, who let me be selfish and came into my room when I woke up with nightmares, Not this Tris who apparently can do 4 backflips and still hit a target, Tris with tattoos, tight black clothes and a snarky attitude. Whatever has happened to my sister?

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys or girls or other life forms. Sorry this chapter was shorter than expected because me and my friend were to excited for Divergent to come out at the cinema closest to us anyway thats enough of me talking._


End file.
